


Male Reader X Loserfruit and Fasffy

by MichaelJBScott



Category: Fasffy, Loserfruit, Twitch - Fandom, streamer - Fandom
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Caught, F/F, F/M, Facials, Fanfiction, Fiction, Forgiveness, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Missionary Position, Multi, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelJBScott/pseuds/MichaelJBScott
Summary: You, a subscriber, and someone who has recently gotten close to Fasffy, and became a roommate. As Fasffy she breaks up with Dylan, and Loserfruit breaks up with Marcus. Lufu comes to LA to get away, and hangout with her best friend, and they try to get over the pain of their breakups together. Little did they know that they'd end up doing stuff, and getting caught by you. It takes a quite a sexy turn!





	Male Reader X Loserfruit and Fasffy

You have been trying to move out to LA for the past few months, and in your off time you like to watch Twitch. Your 2 favorite streamers you constantly watch and enjoy are Loserfruit, and Fasffy. You're an active subscriber in both of their streams, and they enjoy talking to you. However Fasffy being the smaller streamer actually plays a lot with her subs, and actually enjoys playing video games with you often during her streams.

 

You finally decided to get an apartment in LA, and you move there, but you wouldn't be able to move into the apartment quite yet, so you stay at a hotel. You get in contact with Fasffy on twitter, and ask if she's ever willing to hang out, that you're around now. You didn't really mean anything sexual by this, you just thought it'd be great to hang out, and get to know her off stream. Well to your surprise, she actually accepts the offer. And y'all decide to meet up with a her, her boyfriend Dylan, and a couple co-workers from Team Liquid at a restaurant, and then go to the movies. Fasffy and you hit it off almost immediately, and you're both just having fun, telling jokes. This makes Dylan a little jealous, which was never your intention.

 

At the end of the night, you all are about to head home, you say your goodbyes, and you say "So when are you streaming next, Fasffy?", she replies, _"Probably tomorrow night if there's nothing going on."_ She continues _"By the way, since we now know each other in person, you can use my real name. My real name is Fidesse, or just Fid, and I had a great time hanging out with you tonight!"_ , you reply _"So that's your real name? What a great name! I had a blast too! Maybe we can do this again soon?"_ , she replies _"Of course, you can be apart of the gang, why not?"_ You both say your goodnights, and head home.

 

For the next week and a half, y'all hang out a few more times, basically the same type of thing every time. But Dylan's jealousy only continues to grow. It gets even worse when you ask if Fasffy knows of any more apartments in the area that are being leased. Because the apartment you were going to move into fell through, and you're not wanting to still continue sleeping at a hotel. She hesitantly tells you that you could rent out one of the bedrooms where she lives at temporarily, but she would have to ask Dylan if it is ok. Surprisingly, Dylan agreed, but you could tell it wasn't easy to convince him. Little did you know they had gotten into a big argument about it, and he went off on her out of his jealousy. To make it up to her, he agreed that you could temporarily rent out their spare bedroom.

 

So the days following, you are moving into the bedroom. And just hanging out with them both during the evenings. Fasffy is enjoying your company, while Dylan's jealousy is reaching a tipping point. After just 4 days of being moved in, him and Fasffy get in a huge argument. And Fasffy decides she's had enough of his behavior, and breaks up with him. He moves out that night. So it is only you and Fasffy. You awkwardly go out to greet her, and see how she's doing. But she's just sitting on the couch in the livingroom crying, You comfort her, and she really appreciated that.

 

**Meanwhile in Austrailia**

  


 

At the Click House, Loserfruit (Kathleen) and Marcus were getting closer than ever. Lufu had even thought Marcus was going to propose to her soon. That was until she got back from visiting her recently released from the Hospital Mother back in Melbourne. She decided to surprise him, came home to the Click House, only to find Marcus completely naked doggy style fucking Lazarbeam's sister, Tannar. This absolutely tore Kath's heart apart. She didn't know what to do with herself. She had panic attack after panic attack for a couple days before she decided she needed to take a break from everything. She called up her best friend, Fasffy (Fidesse), and let her know everything that happened. Then Fasffy told Lufu everything that happened with her too. Due to Fasffy really liking her job in LA, and not wanting to lose it, which meant she couldn't really go anywhere for the time being, she decided to ask Kath if she would mind coming to visit her in LA, and they could help each other through their breakups. Loserfruit accepted the offer, as she just need to get away, but she didn't want to go back to Melbourne quite yet. So the very next day, she leaves for LA.

 

**Back in LA**

  


 

When she got to LA, Fasffy was there to pick her up, and brings her to her house. You are there, not really knowing that Lufu was on her way until just a couple hours before she got there, as Fasffy had just texted you about it. You're excited to meet her in person as well. But when she arrives, you can see both of their eyes were red, like they had just been crying. You introduce yourself to Kathleen, and she was happy to meet you, and remembers you from her streams. You go back to your room, and start to play some video games. Then a little while later, after Kath had settled in, you hear some crying coming from the livingroom. You overhear everything that happened to Kath. And you feel terrible for both of them.

 

Later that night, when it's bedtime, you see that Kathleen, and Fidesse go to bed and share the same room. And you thought nothing of it. A couple hours later, you get up to take a piss, and when you're in the bathroom, which is just a few feet from Fassfy's bedroom, you hear some clicking type noises. You wonder what it is, but then you realize that it's the undeniable sound of kissing/making out. But you think to yourself, _"I thought Fasffy had mentioned in her stream that Kath was a "Straight shot"?_ " Well you didn't want to get caught being a pervert, so you start heading towards your bedroom. That's when you heard both of them start to moan, and then you hear Fidesse say _"Oh Kath! This is exactly what I've been needing!"_ , to which Kathleen replies _"I've never done this with a girl, but you might as well be my first!"_ You raise your eyebrows in disbelief of what you just heard. But nonetheless, you still continue to your bedroom. But before going back to sleep, you masturbate to the sounds of their moans.

 

The next morning, you decide to go run some errands for a few hours. When you were about to plan to go back to Fassfy's, when she texts you, and asks when you'll be home. You half lie, and tell her "in a while", but because that is so vague, you were only going to get there in 15, hoping she took that text the way you wished she would. You were hoping that she thought you mean at least an hour or 2 by that vague reply, and you hoped you'd get there, and catch them in the act of having sex.

 

After 15 minutes, you got back to Fasffy's, and when you reached the front door, you could hear moaning. But there was no sign that gave you sign to stat out. So you just go right on in. You act as though you're unaware of what is going on inside, so they don't suspect you of perving on them. So you walk right in on them in the living room completely nude, and stumbling to cover themselves up. You act shocked, and so do they. You couldn't help but stare at Lufu's, and Fasffy's amazing bodies. Lufu with her petite body, with nice C cup boobs, and perfectly sized, and shaped nipples. As well as Fasffy's perfectly long body, with perfect D cup boobs, and also perfect nipples, though her areola is a bit on the smaller side. Both of them had shaved pussies. And both looked sweaty, with their hair completely in a mess.

 

After the shock of the situation started to wear off, Kath yell at you to _"Cover your fucking eyes!"_ , to which you complied, and replied _"Sorry, sorry!"_ Fidesse was definitely still horny, because she got up, and came over to you, grabbed your hand that was covering your eyes, and pulled it down. Then she says to Kath, _"Now, now, no need to act like that, Kath. He's been nothing but nice, and respecful to us, and what we've been going through."_ You smile, and look at the floor. Kath replied _"You're right, I'm sorry."_ Fasffy then says, _"Anyway, I'm still horny as fuck, and I think we can both agree that we need a penis!"_ You look up and smile, and Kathleen says _"Definitely!_ ", so Fidesse says _"So why don't you show how sorry you are for treating him that way, Kath."_ Kath shakes her head up and down, and walks over, then gets on her knees in front of you. She puts her hand on the outside of your shorts, and feels your already hard dick. She starts to kiss it on with the shorts still on, and in between the kisses she says _"I'm sorry!"_ in a seductive tone. Fasffy then gets on her knee's right beside Lufu, and looks up at you, and asks _"Is this ok? Is this what you want?"_ To which you reply, _"Yes! I want to see you 2 kiss, please?"_ Fasffy gets a sexy smile on her face, and her and Lufu look into each others eyes, and then they start to make out. While doing that, both of their hands start to rub your dick through your shorts. This continues on for like 30 seconds. They then break the kiss off.

 

Now they both look up at you and smile. They then take a look at your rock hard dick bulging through your shorts, and they start to pull down your shorts, and boxer briefs. All though it's just your average to slightly above average dick size, they were still more than happy with that, because that's all they needed, and liked anyway.

 

They proceed to give you the best blowjob of your life. Fasffy kisses it first, then her and Lufu both start to kiss it at the same time. Occasionally they would both meet at the same time at the tip of your dick, and would kiss your penis, and each other at the same time. It was so fucking hot! Then Fasffy decided to take control, and start blowing you. She stuck it deep into her mouth. While doing this Lufu would just pull back Fasffy's hair, as well as kiss her shoulders, and rub her tits. Then when they switched, Fasfffy would pull back Lufu's hair to get it out of the way, as well as kiss her cheek, and rub her tits, occasionally going down to suck on her nipples. You were only able to last for about 4 minutes before you told them you were about to come, to which they both said "Cum on our faces please!", which you happily obliged. You came all over their faces, which made them extremely satisfied, and they started to makeout, and lick the cum off of each others faces, and bodies.

 

Even after cumming, you were still hard as a rock, and they noticed, and were happy you were quite done yet. You ask them _"Which one of you wants to get your pussy eaten out first?"_ Loserfruit stands up immediately, and kisses you, and you start to makeout. Fasffy also gets up, and we start doing a 3 way kiss, then we go back in forth kissing each other. They start backing up, and pulling you towards them, they were pulling you towards the couch you caught them on. Lufu lays down, and you take that as your clue on who wanted eaten out first. So you kiss her, then you make your way down, kissing her inch by inch, until you reach her tits. You start trying to take the entire boob into your mouth, but they just too big, so you just start flicking her nipple with your tongue, then Fasffy joins in, and does the same thing to Kath's other boob. Lufu starts to moan, but after about a minute, you continue your way down, but Fasffy stays to suck on her boobs. You reach her vagina, and start kissing round it. You can feel the heat, and see the wetness. You continue to tease her, until Fasffy see's what you're doing, and then she does a cute laugh, while she grabs the back of your hand, and puts your face in Lufu's pussy. You just take in the great scent, and you start to flick her clit with your tongue while fingering her pussy at the same time. She only keeps getting wetter, and her moans keep getting louder. At some point, her moans started to get muffled. Then you look up, and see that Fasffy is setting above Lufu's face, as Lufu eats her out. They're both moaning in pure bliss. Lufu lasts only another minute, then she orgasms.

 

Fasffy decides to get off of Lufu's face, and taste her amazing juices all over your face. Y'all make out for a few seconds, as Lufu gets up to taste her own juices on your face too. Then you put your hand on Fasffy's chest, and say _"It's your turn now!"_ , Fasffy smiles a sexy smile, as I push her down onto the couch. She does the _"come here" sign_ with her index finger, and you get down there and kiss her, and make your way down to her boobs, and just like before, this time Lufu and you both suck on her boobs, and nipples. As she begins to moan, you start using your fingers on her amazingly super wet pussy. Then after 45 seconds, you make your way down to her pussy, as Lufu straddles Fasffy's face, and you, and Fassfy start eating out some pussies. She lasts all but a minute, and has a big orgasm. But you decided she needs another. So you continue. She lasts another couple minutes, before her, and Lufu start to orgasm at the same time. After that, all of you just take a quick breather.

 

After a couple minutes of catching your breaths. Your dick is still rock hard. Fasffy gets up, and sticks her ass in the air as she goes to lube up your dick with her mouth. After she gets it nice and lubed up, she has Kath come fuck you first. They make out with each other as Kath makes her way to come sit on your dick. They break off the kiss as Lufu starts to ride your dick. Fasffy is just smiling, looking into your eyes as Lufu moans. Fasffy starts to play with Lufu's boobs, as she occasionally goes to lick them, as well as kissing her neck. Lufu rides your amazing dick for 5 minutes, and then orgasms. She gets off, and her, and Fasffy tastes the juices she left on your cock. Fasffy tells Lufu _"Oh fuck, your juices taste amazing!"_ , as they both start making out again.

 

Now it's Fasffy's turn to take a ride! She gets on top of you, as she rides you. Lufu then comes to sit on your face, as she's doing this, her and Fasffy are making out, while you're getting fucked by Fasffy, and eating out Lufu. Lufu gets her orgasm pretty quickly, and then gets off your face. She then gets behind Fasffy, licks her fingers, and plays with Fasffy's clit, as she rides you. This makes Fasffy moan very loudly. You then decided it's your turn to take control, so you start to hump up and down, while still lying on your back. Fasffy, bends over towards your face, as you start to makeout as you ram her pussy with your cock. This is clearly getting her off, as she is still moaning into your mouth as you makeout. You then ask her, _"Do you like this? Does this feel good?"_ , quickly after you say _"I'm about to cum!"_ she replied with _"YES! Keep doing it! Cum inside me! Ah ah, ah! Oooooooh!"_ As you both orgasm together, and arches her back. Her head is basically upside down, and she opens her eyes to see Lufu rubbing her own clit, as she is getting off to how hot, intimate, and intese that fucking was. Lufu, then moves forward to kiss Fasffy from that awkward, yet very hot position.

 

As y'all settle down, y'all all just realized how great of a time y'all just had. And it made them completely forget everything bad that had happened before that. But of course those bad feelings come back soon enough. But they know they cure for it, and continue to have these threesomes day after day.

 

_ **The End.** _


End file.
